Who I Want
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: JJ has been in love with Spencer for a long time but then she met Will and was swept away. After Will leaves will JJ find the courage to tell Spencer how she feels? Done for the FANFIC 2010 Challenge Round 2!


A/N: So this is a one shot and it's done to the fanfic 2010 challenge round 2 for the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Need You Now – Lady Antebellum

JJ wasn't sure what to do or say or think. She had thought that after she met Will and had Henry that all her feelings for one Spencer Reid had finally went away. Now once more here she was wishing that she could tell him how she felt but she was afraid. She wasn't as hurt as she thought she would be since Will left Henry and her. Instead she found herself longing for a man she has never had the courage to tell how she felt.

Here they all were at a bar and a slow song had just come on. She really wanted to dance but yet she didn't want to have to be the one to ask him. As she listened to the words to the song that was playing she realized that the words were like they were meant for her and Spencer.

She took in a deep breath finally and looked at Spencer and said "Dance with me Spence?"

Spencer was shocked but nodded. He stood up and held out his hand to JJ and then walked her out to the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly while the words to Lady Antebellum's Need You Now played from the jukebox. As he listened to the guy singing he realized that the guy may as well be him. He wasn't sure how JJ felt or if she felt anything but he was tired of being a coward. He really wanted to tell JJ that he was in love with her.

Spencer took in a deep breath and said "JJ, I have to tell you something and I just want you to listen until I'm done. If I don't say this now I may never say it. I love you JJ and I have for years. I was just too much of a coward to tell you that I loved you. Then you got with Will and I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest. Then when he left and you called me and I started spending more and more time at your place with you and Henry I just fell even more in love with you and with your son. You don't have to say it back but I thought I should finally man up and tell you how I felt."

JJ's heart started beating faster and harder as she listened to Spencer talk. She was shocked but very happy too. She wound her arms around Spencer's neck and stepped even closer to him as they danced. She loved the feeling she got while she was in his arms. She wanted to stay in his arms for forever. She never wanted to have to let go.

Instead of saying anything JJ nuzzled her face into the crook of Spencer's neck and kissed him once, twice, three times before pulling back and pulling his head down to hers to kiss him. She let all the longing she had felt and all the passion and love she felt for Spencer into the kiss. She smiled against his lips as she felt him pull her flush against him. At least now she didn't have to be afraid because she knew that Spencer loved her just like she did him.

JJ looked up at Spencer with all the love she felt for him shining in her eyes and she whispered "I'm in love with you too Spencer. I have been for years but then I got swept away with Will but I have found my way back to you. Do you think we could make our excuses to the team and head home to my son? I'm finding out that I need you now."

Spencer smiled a little at that and said "I love you JJ and I need you now too. Yes, let's go home to OUR son."

JJ smiled at that. "I love the sound of that. Yes, Henry is our son. You've been more of a father to him then the man that helped father him."

Spencer kissed JJ tenderly and said "I'll always be his father. Let's go home and see our son and then go to bed."

JJ nodded and smiled. She finally had everything she had ever wanted in her life. She couldn't help but think that it was all in thanks to the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. If the song hadn't been playing she probably never would have asked Spencer to dance and she wouldn't have found out how he felt towards her. She also knew that, that song would be theirs for all time now.


End file.
